Solace and Harmony
by shooting07star
Summary: ....what were you trying to test? ...Fate.. Echizen x Ryuuzaki x Secret character. read to find out.
1. Angel and Mortal

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test.."  
"...Fate.."

**CHAPTER 1 Angel and Mortal: All up to you.**

"Ne, Sakuno.."

Ryuuzaki Sakuno, now 21 years of age, turned to face her companion, a confused expression etched on her pretty face, her braids swaying gently to the rhythm of the late night breeze. She looked on with an innocent look as he slowly turned his head to stare at her, his eyes meeting hers. He gently took her hand in his, carressed it gently before lifting it to his lips. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Will you..marry me?"

He stared intently as a series of expression crossed her face.

Shock.

Confusion.

Hesitation.

Sakuno averted her eyes from his hopeful yet scared ones. Finally making up her mind, faced him.

"Let me think about it. When I'm ready, I'll tell you." _I'm sorry.._

Not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. She had hurt him. She didn't want to. But she didn't have a choice. _I'm so sorry.._

He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and let a small bitter smile touch his lips. Knowing exactly what was going on in her mind, he lifted her chin, forcing hers to meet his. He pulled her gently into his arms, his body warming her cold one. He felt her stiffen at the contact before her arms raised hesitantly to return the gesture of comfort. Neither of them spoke a word, letting the silent but peaceful moment engulf them. Finally, he lowered his mouth to her ear.

A silent whisper.

A meek nod.

He pulled away before walking quietly away, leaving her to gaze at his tall figure, retreat into the night. When she can no longer see his back, she turned her attention to the calm ocean before her. The bright moon was reflected on the surface, giving her enough light. Now totally alone, she let herself bask in the silence of the night, listenening to the slight rustling of the leaves on the trees nearby. She opened her eyes slowly, a lone tear making its way down her smooth cheek. She wiped it hastily away before taking out her mobile phone. After composing and sending a message, she dropped it back into her bag and slowly walked away and disappeared into the night.

_"I Understand. Do what you think is right. I'll wait. I'll always be."_

End of chapter one. On to the next.


	2. Mortal and Loved One

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

**CHAPTER 2 Mortal and Loved one: You never came**

* * *

11 pm. A light beep was heard. 

He reached for his cellphone, flicked it open and stared at the message.

It was from her.

He re-read it one more time before deleting it and turning off his cellphone. He tossed it on his desk before walking out to the balcony of his apartment, ignoring the cold wind's biting on his skin. He leaned at the railing, inhaled the cool air before starring dispassionately at the dark sky. He remained in that position for a long time.

_ "There's something I want to give you. Can you meet me tomorrow at the rooftop? 5 am. I'll wait."_

* * *

She sat at the cold ground of the rooftop, trying to ignore the biting cold. She stole a quick look at her watch.

4 am. One more hour.

She sighed quietly, the action producing a white smoke in the freezing environment. She rubbed her hands and arms, in lame attempt to warm herself up. She rummaged through her bag to look for her cellphone when she noticed something else. At the very corner of her bag, a jacket was safely tucked away. She pulled it out, a small, grateful smile spreading on her lips. It was his Seigaku Tennis Club jacket. The one he used to wear years ago. She thanked him silently before pulling the jacket on. He knows her too well. She continued to feel through her bag until her hand managed to grasp her mobile phone.

No message. No call.

She closed her cell with a small snap before continuing to wait.

* * *

4:55 am.

He stared at his wall clock from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes in thought. Then, he stood up and walked in to his warm room and headed straight to his bed. He settled himself under the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

6 am.

He's 1 hour late.

She stood up and walked to the criss-cross metal barrier of the rooftop. She ignored the nagging feeling of doubt in her mind. She ignored the fact that he might not come. She ignored the voice that said he's not coming.

She has always been a stubborn girl. That's why, she continued to wait.

* * *

He shifted in his bed for what he felt was the nth time. He sat up in exasperation, scratched his now touseled hair and sighed dejectedly. He glared at the sunlight trying to stream through his curtains. He could hear the birds outside chirping loudly as if mocking him.

Okay. He's had it.

He pulled open his bedside drawer and fished out a bottle of sleeping pills. He popped 3 pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry before replacing the cover of the bottle, throwing it into the highly abused drawer and slamming it shut so hard that the empty bottle of water sitting on the table wobbled before falling to the floor. He gave this no heed as he settled under his blanket once more, trying to find a more comfortable position. He could feel the medicine starting to take effect. Just as he was starting to drift off to dreamland, his now sleepy eyes caught sight of his wall clock, the numbers failing to register to his exhausted brain.

7:30 am.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight, slowly taking in her surroundings. Realizing she had drifted off, she quickly looked around, searching for any signof someone being there recently. Finding none, she stared at her wristwatch.

10:30 am.

_Admit it Sakuno. He's not coming._

She lowered her arm and let out a bitter chuckle.

_Fool._ She silently taunted herself.

She slowly stood up and started walking down the stairs, the door clicking shut behind her.

* * *

He shifted slightly in his sleep, lifting the sheet higher to his head. He let out an inaudible mumble.

_Sakuno.._

The long hand of his wall clock passed by the number 12.

11 am.

* * *

She walked on the busy streets, ignoring the curious stares of passer-bys and the murmurs of how disheveled she looked. As she was passing by a cd store, she noticed something on one of the racks. It had the SALE sign on it. She walked closer and when she confirmed what she saw, a small smile spread through her tired face. She entered the store and came out moments later, a small package in hand.

* * *

End of chapter 2. Hope you don't find it crappy. 


	3. Loved One and Brother

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

**CHAPTER 3: Loved One and Brother: Injury my ass.**

* * *

Someone is knocking..and is pressing on his doorbell again and again.

He slowly opened his eyes and glared sleepily at the door, cursing whoever's behind it and was causing that rukus.

_Go away._ He mentally yelled.

He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the banging and the ringing of the doorbell but whoever's behind that blasted door is a persistent one. He could hear the muffled shout behind the door. With a small growl, he threw the covers aside and stalked to the door grumpily. Whoever's brave enough to wake him up from his much needed sleep is gonna get a serious beating. He yanked the door opened, making the intruder pause in mid-knock.

"WHAT!" He bit out grouchily. He stared in annoyance at the familliar visage of the nusiance also known as his brother. Ryoga smirked at the ruffled image his otouto. "Yo!" He greeted brightly before prancing into his brother's room without invitation. The younger one sighed in exasperation before slamming the door shut and following Ryoga. He watched as his idiot brother pulled out his Addidas backpack and started stuffing his clothes into it. His left eyebrow twitched when his brother picked up one of his boxers, sniffed it before throwing it into the bag. Talk about privacy.

"Oy. What the hell are you doing here." He dropped down on his bed and stared moodily at his overly-cheerful brother. The latter seemed oblivious to the glares of his otouto and zipped the backpack shut before making a beeline to the fridge. He got out 2 cans of ponta and tossed one to the other occupant of the room.

"We're off to Kyoto. You know, to visit Okaa-chan. Now start moving. We don't have all day." Ryoga made a shoo-ing gesture which annoyed the younger one more. He calmly sipped his ponta, ignoring the impatient look he got from Ryoga.

"And who the hell told you that I'm going? And when was this planned?"

Ryoga hit him on the head. "Itai!" He shot Ryoga one of his death glares, which the latter ignored.

"Baka. In case you've forgotten, it's dad's birth-slash-death anniversary. Get yourself a calendar genius."

He rubbed the slight bump on his head. So it's that time of the year again, ne? 2 years has passed since his Oyaji died in a car accident. Nanjiroh and his wife we're on their way home from a visit to their relatives when the accident happened. His mother survived but not without a prize. She became invalid and had to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. His Iyaji wasn't as lucky. He died almost instantaneously. After the funeral, his mother decided to move to Kyoto along with Nanako, his cousin, leaving him and Ryoga to continue on with their lives in Tokyo. His musings were cut short when the now empty can of ponta hit his head. He growled at Ryoga, rubbing his head where the can hit him. What the hell is wrong with this baka!

"Stop daydreaming! Get your fat ass from that bed and start moving. Or do I need to bathe you?" Ryoga smirked. After one more glare, he moved to the bathroom, muttering under his breath about making his room soundproof and posting a "**No Ryoga Allowed**" outside his door.

* * *

30 minutes later, he was being dragged by a very hyper (and EXTREMELY EXASPERATING) Ryoga to the nearest train station. The idiot has tossed him his luggage, telling him something about not being able to carry heavy stuff due to the wrist injury he got from a previous tennis match.

Injury my ass. He thought sourly, shifting the weight of the 2 heavy bags he's forced to carry. He tuned out Ryoga's babblings and concentrated on not falling asleep while walking. He barely made 2 steps when Ryoga hit him on the head. Again.

"What?!" He snarled out, annoyed. _Why does he keep on hitting my head. Damnit._ Ryoga merely smirked at him. Again.

"I called you 3 times but you didn't respond. What was I to do?"

He snorted. Feigning innocence. Right.

"I was asking you if I can borrow your mobile phone. Mine's out of battery and I have to call Seiya-chan. Kami knows what that woman will do if I don't call her at least once an hour." Ryoga shuddered.

He sighed in defeat before handing his cellphone to Ryoga. He continued to lag behind as Ryoga called his girlfriend. He yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth. Lack of sleep must be catching up.

"...yeah we're on our way to Kyoto now.."

Sleep... Sleep is good... Sleep is great...

"...'Course I'll miss you baby! You know I will..."

Bed..He needs a bed..With lots of pillows..

"..Souvenier? Sure. I'll get you one.."

His eyes are starting to close. Everything's starting to get hazy..

"...You have something to give me? Okay.."

His eyes snapped open.

_There's something I want to give you..._

He stopped dead in his tracks.

_I'll wait.._

He glanced at his watch. 1:30 pm. 2 more hours.

"Oy."

Ryoga turned around and gave out a surprised yelp when 2 bags were tossed his way. He stared at his brother's retreating back, dumbfounded.

"OY! Where the hell are you going? We have a train to catch baka!"

"Go on ahead! I'll catch up later!" was the yelled reply.

Ryoga stared for 10 more seconds before a knowing smirk came to his lips.

"Ryoga? Are you still there? What happened?"

"Nothing Seiya-chan. Just my idiot brother running off to get something he had always wanted."

_Go get her baka._

* * *

Yeah. 3rd chapter done. I'll upload the others next time. 


	4. Loved one and Admirer

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

**CHAPTER 4: Loved One and Admirer: This is for you **

* * *

  
He raced up the stairs before throwing the metal door open. His eyes searched before they settled on the slim form of the girl whose hair are in braids. The same hairstyle she has been sporting since the first time he met her in the trainstation.

_Hair still too long.._ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head slightly to clear this thoughts, he slowly walked to her before coughing slightly to make his presence known. She turned to him and gave him a bright smile. His lips lifted slightly in return.

Everything was silent for a while.

"You made it." She finally said, her smile unwavering.

"Un." He mumbled, lowering the bill of his cap, hiding his face. "Ano.."

"Hai?" She inquired.

He lifetd his head slightly to take a peek at her. "You..waited?" _For 9 hours?_

She laughed lightly before nodding her head. "I told you I will. Didn't I?" No need to tell him she had been waiting longer than that.

She had been waiting for him since they were 12.

The young man before her kept quiet.

She lifted something out of her bag before handling it to him. He accepted the package thrusted to him and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Open it." She urged him gently. He shrugged before slowly opening the small plastic bag and taking out a square object. His eyes widened slightly in realization before looking up at her with startled eyes. She smiled slightly at his reaction.

"I saw that while I was passing by a music store. I heard that you were looking all over for that rare cd so I bought it immediately after seeing it." She fidgeted slightly when he gave no reaction. "Ano.."

"Sankyu." He murmured, still starring at the prized cd in his hands.

"You're welcome."

A moment of peaceful silence was shared by the two, only to be broken by the light beep coming from his digital wristwatch. He stole a quick look and bit back a curse when he saw the time. 1 hour left before the train leaves. She noticed how he suddenly stiffened.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, mildly concerned.

"I have a train to catch." He stated in a low tone. Her eyes widened. "You're..going somewhere?"

"Un. To Kyoto. So visit my okaa-san."

He was startled when she turned him around and started to lightly push him to the general direction of the door.

"Go. Now."

"Demo.."

"Just go. You can't miss the train."

"What about.."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He is now standing in front of the door. He turned around and gave her a small smile. "Arigato. For the cd. And.."

She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Take care. Ryoma-kun." She gave him a small wave. He turned around and opened the rooftop door. He adjusted his cap.

"You too.. Ryuuzaki."

And then he was gone.

Sakuno let the fake bright smile fade from her lips before a sad one replaced it. At least, she managed to make him happy. He didn't need to know. She took her cellphone out of her bag and dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up.

"Moshi-moshi?" She heard his gentle voice say.

"Sakuno-chan?" The voice inquired when the caller didn't say anything. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm..here at the Seigaku rooftop." She hesitated for a moment. "Can..You meet me here?"

"Okay. I'll be there. Stay where you are." The line was cut off.

She slowly lowered her cellphone from her ear and walked to the metal fence. The wind was starting to pick up. She closed her eyes and waited.

"You've always understood me the best didn't you..Syusuke-kun.."

* * *

chapter 5 coming up next. 


	5. Angel and Beloved

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

**CHAPTER 5: Angel and Beloved: Fate**

* * *

Fuji Syusuke, the former tennis tensai of the legendary Seigaku Tennis Club, walked calmly up the stair leading to the rooftop of his former school, his shoes making faint tapping sound against the stone pavement. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. His blue eyes wandered around before they found what they had been looking for. The leaning figure of Ryuuzaki Sakuno. He noted with a small smile that she's wearing his Seigaku jacket. The one he secretly left inside her bag last night. He approached her before leaning on the cold metal fence as well. He closed his eyes and waited for her to talk. They had always been like this, him by her side, not saying a word, waiting for her to open up when she feels the time to speak is right. The silent moments they often share together was always comfortable, never awkward. Just like this one.

"A storm is coming.." She said quietly, still starring at the slightly dark clouds covering the sky. Strange. He was sure the weather was fine this morning, he mused to himself. He felt her dainty hand cover his. He took her hand, his fingers interlacing with hers. They stood together like that, not a word was said yet that single gesture told him everything he needed to know.

She accepts.

"Are you sure?" He asked. The light squeeze she gave his hand told him her answer. Fuji opened his eyes and took hold of her shoulders, his hands giving a firm yet painless grip. He stared seriously at her, searching for any sign of emotion. He lifted her chin and saw her glassy eyes. Glassy because of the unshed tears he knew she was trying to desperately hold back.

She felt his hand touch her cheek. His hand was warm to her freezing skin. She covered his hand, her eyes closing slowly. He was waiting for her explanation. She knew even though he's not saying anything. They knew each other that well. Actions is enough to convey what the other wanted to say or know.

"He..came. Demo..He was..9 hours too late. Just like he was 9 years too late."

He nodded, pulling her to him.

It felt like every hour that had passed by while she was waiting for him, is like the every year she had waited for him yet he never came. She tried to wait. She really did. And now, she's just tired.

Too tired.

Sometimes, no matter how much a person means to you, you just have to let go. Not because you wanted to. But because you've accepted the fact that there are some persons that no matter how much you wait for..

Will just never come..Coz you're not meant to have them. Not even half way.

Fuji felt her arms tighten around him, trying to get enough strength to make her go on. Strength he was more than willing to give.

Because he loves her. Even though she doesn't.

But then again, it doesn't matter anymore. She need him. And he need her. That's why he'll stay by her side.

Love may not be part of their lives this lifetime. But he doesn't care. It doesn't matter how long it would take. Maybe next life time. Maybe the next after that. As long as it's for her..

He's willing to wait.

The storm is coming and it's making everyone know that. Yet the two figures who stood on top of the school rooftop didin't break free from each others embrace. Nothing matters for now. Just this moment.

"What...were you trying to test?" He asked her quietly. He knows the answer. Yet he still have to ask.

He heard her chuckle lightly, the sound muffled against his light blue polo shirt. It may sound normal to some.

But he knew better.

His arms tightened.

The answer was said.

And he heard.

And he understood.

Tears started falling down her eyes.

And the sky followed suit.

They held each other, ignoring the rain.

Solace and Harmony.

Comfort and understanding.

The rain continued to pour down. And didn't stop until evening came.

_"...Fate..."_

* * *

Too dramatic?

click the 'next' button for chapter 6


	6. Loved one and Mortal

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

**CHAPTER 6: Loved One and Mortal: Realizations**

* * *

He stayed in Kyoto for 3 months. And now, he is back. He opened the door of his apartment and stepped gingerly over the scattered mail that was all over his apartment's floor. He picked them up and threw them to his study table. he tossed his backpack to the bed, rummaged through his closet for some clothes, picked up his towel and headed straight to the bathroom for his much needed bath. 30 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in black t-shirt and loose navy blue shorts. He was rubbing his still dripping wet hair dry when a particularly fancy envelope from his stack of mail caught his attention. He picked it up, noting the slight flowery scent emiting from it.

Curiosity got the best of him and he tore the envelope open. The moment he realized what it was, something struck him inside, deep and painful. And somehow, he wished he didn't open that piece of mail. Or didn't bother coming back to Tokyo in the first place. If he did, he never would have known and he wouldn't be bothered. And he wouldn't get this odd feeling he didn't like.

It was a wedding invitation.

* * *

The wedding of Fuji Syusuke and Ryuuzaki Sakuno was set to happen today at 3 pm. 

He glanced at his wall clock. 3:30 pm. He was lying on his bed and was starring at the ceiling for what seems to him like days. He sighed before turning to his right. His eyes caught sight of the cd she gave him months ago. He still haven't opened the cd for some unknown reason. He just couldn't get himself to use it. An ironic thought since he spent almost 6 months just looking for that cd. He stared at the object for a few more moments before deciding to get up and dress. Might as well go. It's not like he's gonna lose anything if he went to the wedding, right?

After dressing up, he hurriedly went to the window to close it. In his haste, he accidentally knocked over his pencil holder and the cd. He cursed silently, bending over to pick it up when he saw something he never noticed before.

There was this little piece of paper wedged between the cd case and the album cover. it was folded in a such a manner that if one hadn't looked closely, he would miss it. He carefully opened the cd case and got the note out. He slowly opened the note, his eyes widened at each word he read. The moment he finished reading the note, he bolted out his apartment door, letting the note fall slowly to the ground, landing on top of the cd case.

_I wanted to give you my heart, but I guess fate decided that what I'm going to do isn't right. Take this cd as a sign of my former affection. Thank you Ryoma-kun..for everything.._

* * *

Short? I know. I'll upload the next 3 chapters next week. ja minna. till next time._  
_


	7. Mortal and Angel

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

A.N:  
Just a short shoutout to those 2 who reviewed. Angelsapphire and astig3422. thanks for taking the time to read my story.

**CHAPTER 7: Mortal and Angel: Bounded by comfort**

* * *

Echizen Ryoma has never ran so fast his whole life. His long legs filled with power, adrenaline rushing through his whole body, he raced to the church where the weddding is taking place. As the building came into view, he slowed down into a jog and finnaly into a complete stop right infront of the stairs leading to the church. He stared at the view presented before him, an unreadable expression on his eyes.

The wedding has already ended. He was too late.

He hid behind a tree, watching discreetly as the married couple walked down the stairs, to their car, smiling brightly at the people around them who were saying their congratulations. He stared at her as she walked down the stairs with grace, something she lacked when she was still young. She was wearing an immaculately white dress.

A white WEDDING dress. He corrected himself idly.

She had her arm linked through his former team mate, now her husband. Fuji Syusuke. His sempai.

His former team mates came over to the couple and crowded near them, blocking the couple from his view. As he slowly turned around to walk away, something caught his eye.

She was fingering the silver necklace wound around her neck. It was the necklace he gave her as a birthday gift when she celebrated her 18th birthday.

She was wearing it on her wedding day. And her husband didn't seem to mind.

And for the first time in weeks, he did something rather unnusual.

He smiled.

Looks like he'll be attending the reception after all. He has a score to settle.

* * *

"Oy! Echizen! About time you came you lazy ass!"

He turned his head to the direction of the voice. He had just enetered the reception hall when he heard Momoshiro's holler. We walked to the table where the whole former Seigaku Tennis Club members are seated. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo." He said monotonously. He pulled a chair to take a seat when Eiji bounded to him and gave him a tight hug before ruffling his hair.

"Nya! Ochibi! Hisashiburi! We missed you!" the red haired boy exclaimed, not letting go of Ryoma who was squirming for freedom.

"Sou da, Sou da! Where have you been hiding you nutcrack! We thought you weren't going to come!" Momo nodded his head in agreement, ignoring the hiss Kaidoh let out at the foolishness of his rival.

Oishi offered Ryoma a small smile, to which the latter returned in a rather strained manner, tugging lightly at his partner-slash-boyfriend's arm. "Eiji, Echizen needs air. Let him go." The cat-like sempai nodded his head excitedly at his lover, releasing his now slightly blue kouhai. Ryoma gasped in air before regaining his composure and thaking the vacant seat next to Momo.

"Why were you late anyway? You missed the first part of the celebration!" Momo asked him, raising his left eyebrow. The ochibi simply shrugged before replying in a bored tone.

"Better late than never."

Momo pouted. Still as anti-social as ever. He opened his mouth to reprimand Ryoma when the lights were dimmed and everyone gathered at the area turned to the table reserved specifically at the newly-weds. The now Mr. and Mrs. Fuji walked in and the hall was filled with applause. Ryoma slowly lifted his hands and clapped along, though in a much slower pace. This did not escape the sharp eyes of Tezuka Kunimitsu, the team's former buchou. He stared at the youngest member at their table, noting the way the boy's eyes seem to reflect regret, his body slumping slightly. He discreetly looked at the other members of the table. None of them seem to notice. He stared at Ryoma from the corner of his eye and noticed that he was looking at couple but his eyes were focused on something. Or rather, someone.

Sakuno.

And with just that, Tezuka understood.

The whole evening passed by quickly and soon enough, it was time for everyone to just lounge around and talk. The ex-Seigaku tennis players approached the couple, Ryoma lagging behind them. He stayed in the back as everyone said their congratulations to the two, observing the way she smiled graciously at them, her hand never leaving Fuji's. The wedding ring on her finger sparkled brightly. _They look good together. But.._

Before he could finish his thought, his turn came. we walked to the couple slowly before lifting his head to look at them.

_She would have looked better with me._

"Congratulations." He said quietly.

"Arigato. Echizen-san." Sakuno answered just as softly. Fuji just smiled. As if on cue, a slow song was played over the speakers. Fuji opened his eyes and nudged his wife gently.

"Ne Sakuno. Why don't you and Echizen dance? This is a nice song." He urged the two, taking his hand from Sakuno's and placing it at Ryoma's lifeless one. He gave an encouraging smile at his wife's hesitant took and nodded at Echizen. The two slowly walked to the dancefloor and started dancing.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki."

"Hmm?"

"You..look great..in that dress. It..suits you..very well."

She smiled gently. "Arigato. Syusuke was the one who chose it for me. I'm glad you approve."

He felt a dull thud on his chest. He chose to ignore it.

"You look great too, Echizen-san. Black suits you."

He glanced at her before letting a small smile form on his lips.

"Arigato."

He twirled her around.

* * *

Fuji stared at the dancing couple from the distance, his poker smile in place. He felt someone's presence by his side and he recognized the aura immediately.

"I hope you won't regret what you did." The person said.

"I won't." He answered, his gaze not leaving the laughing visage of his wife.

"You knew. Yet you continued."

Fuji faced the owner of the voice, his smile unwavering. Tezuka stared quietly at the tennis tensai, waiting for him to talk.

"Sakuno taught me something yesterday..When I was asking her if she really wants to do this. And I have to admit, she's right."

He faced front and stared lovingly at his wife again.

"She's damn right."

* * *

_He parked his car outside her residence and turned off the engine. He turned to her and smiled. She had fallen asleep. He shook her gently._

_"Sakuno. We're here." He said gently, shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes sleepily and gave him a small smile. She yawned. "Gomen ne Syusuke-kun. I dozed off." He chuckled lightly. "It's okay. You're tired. Go to bed." She nodded before leaning in and giving him a small hug._

_"Would you like to come in for a while? To have some coffee or something?"_

_"Demo.."_

_"It's okay. I can still hold off. And I won't take no for an answer."_

_He smiled. "Hai, hai."_

_They got off the car and headed to the house. She let them both in, turned on the lights and headed to the kitchen. Fuji sat down on the couch and waited. A moment later, she enterd the living room, 2 steaming mugs of coffee in her hand. She handed his cup to him._

_"Arigato." He said. He took a small sip from his cup before settling it on the table across him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was quietly sipping her coffee, a distant look on her face. She noticed his gaze and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head before taking another drink from his cup._

_"We can stop right here if you want to." He said quietly._

_She froze in mid-drink before slowly lowering her cup, starring at him, confused. He lifted his head and returned her look seriously. He placed his mug back at the table, took her and did the same before taking both of her hands in his. He stared at her, his eyes reflecting sadness._

_"I don't want you to regret this, Sakuno. We can call it all off if you want to. Just tell me." He gently carressed her hands with his thumb, his eyes not leaving hers. He knew that he'll be broken the moment she tells him that she didn't want to push through with the wedding. But he'd rather that he suffer by not having her by his side than to have her yet know that she's not happy. She looked at him, a sad look on her face._

_He knew. Yet he continued._

_She shook her head slowly before pulling her hands from his and placing it on his face. She kissed his forehead._

_"I want to do this, Syusuke. I'm sure."_

_"I can't make you happy. Only he can do that." He whispered._

_She shook her head again._

_"You can make me happy. It may be different but you can."_

_He pulled away from her and walked to the window, starring at the dark sky of the night._

_"I'm not him Sakuno. I'm not Echizen. You can't be happy with someone you don't love that way."_

_She kept quiet._

_"No matter what I do, I can never replace him. You know that. He's been the only one for you. He's your first. And even if we grow old together, I know that he'll be the last."_

_He heard her stood up and spproach him. He felt her slim arms wrap around his, her thin form hugging his back. He placed his arms on top of hers, still not facing her._

_"Love..doesn't have a part anymore in this lifetime, Syusuke. Nowadays, it's just a word. Used by many yet most of the time not meant. A word that can be easily said yet cannot be made to feel unless it's real. That's the reason why to me, it doesn't really matter anymore. Love isn't about how many memories you've shared, how long you're known each other and stayed together. But it's about who was there when you're at your lowest. Who was there to give you strength when you were ready to give up. Who's there to wipe away your tears when you're crying because of too much pain. Who's there to make you feel special when you felt like trash. And who's there by your side, giving you comfort and makes you feel that you are special..and that you are loved. Comfort and Understanding. That's all I need. And..you're that someone, Syusuke. You're my comfort. And you're the only one who will understand..and accept."_

_He turned around and faced her fully. She stared back at him unflinchingly. She smiled. She held out her hand._

_"Will you..stay by my side?"_

_He stared at her hand before giving her his real smile. He took her hand in his and pulled her to him, giving her a hug._

_"I will."_

_And the sillhouette of the couple sharing a kiss can be seen outside the window of Ryuuzaki Sakuno's home._

* * *

Tezuka listened to the whole story, taking everything in silently. Nothing was said between the two for a while.

"But what you have may not last."

The tensai said nothing to the statement of Tezuka. The buchou then kept silent.

_You're wrong, Tezuka. whether it will last or not, it doesn't really matter. The foundation of this marriage is friendship. Not love. If friendship is all we have, what do we have to lose._

* * *

2 more chapters left for this story. 


	8. Loved one and Beloved

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

A.N:

Sorry for the long wait. Was busy with school and some other stuff.

**CHAPTER 8: Loved one and Beloved: Not this time**

* * *

Ryoma held Sakuno close, trying to memorize the feeling of having her in his arms for what he knew was the last time. As the music that was pouring out of the speakers behind them started to fade, he held her tighter. The moment the song ends, he knew he would have to let go. He didn't want to. Not just yet. 

"...Sakuno."

She froze in his arms, not daring to believe that he called her by her first name for the first time since she met him at the train 9 years ago. She didn't answer his query, just continued to hold him close. This is the one gift she'll give to herself. She couldn't let this moment pass.

"Sakuno." There it was again, his gentle voice calling her name.

"..N-nani?Ryoma-kun?" She answered hesitantly, lowering her head a bit more, her cheeks tinted bright pink.

He pulled away from her and tilted her chin up, Yellow eyes meeting large, chocolate brown ones. He smirked slightly, not missing the blush that was lightly staining her cheeks. He leaned closer, brushing his lips on her forehead, not really caring that there are people around them. Even if his former team mates were there to witness the scene. Even her husband. He drew back, before staring at her now flushed visage, staring up at him dazedly. It's now or never.

"..The prince came to rescue his princess to late..didn't he?"

Her eyes widened at his question before lowering to stare at his clean, white polo shirt. She nodded her head once. Then twice. She heard his sardonic chuckle.

"She..was already rescued by another prince. The one that didn't make her wait for so long.."

A bitter smile was now starting to spread on his thin lips. Silence surrounded them like a fog.

"It's over..ne,Sakuno?"

Still, she gave no answer.

He nodded his head slowly.

"I thought so."

He gave her one more kiss on the forehead before crushing her to his chest tightly.

"Now that I think about it..I never did got around to telling you that I love you..didn't I?"

She froze.

_He..loves me?_

Ryoma's arms tightened a bit more around her, as if answering her unsaid question.

_Yes. I do. Ever since we we're 12. Since 9 years ago. _

He released her abruptly and before turning around.

"Congratulations, Ryuuzaki. I wish you well."

With that, he walked away, not forgetting to tap on his former senpai's shoulder and sending a slight glance to Fuji's slightly opened eyes.

_Take care of her..the way I wasn't able to._

Fuji nodded, his smile unwavering.

_I will._

Ryoma opened the door and closed it shut behind him.

Sakuno watched him leave, longing evident in her eyes. She looked down, willing the tears that was starting to burn her eyes to go away. It's too late. Crying won't do anything. _Can't_ do anything. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up. She found herself staring at Fuji's serene face. He smiled encouragingly.

"Tell him, Sakuno."

"..Demo, Syuusuke.."

He kissed her full on the lips, silencing the protests that was about to tumble out of her mouth. He drew back slightly, her lips feeling his as he spoke.

"I trust you, Sakuno."

Tears fell out of her eyes. He kissed them away before drawing back to his full height and giving her a small push.

"Go. I'll wait. You know I'll always be."

She gave him a small smile. Whatever she did to deserve someone like Fuji, she'll never know. But she was grateful.

Very grateful.

She turned around and lightly sprinted out of the reception hall, following Ryoma downstairs. Fuji watched her go, his closed eyed smile never leaving his face. He couldn't open his eyes. He knew something will fall out if he does.

_I know you won't disappoint me, Sakuno. After all, you've always, ALWAYS..understood. _

* * *

"Ryoma-kun!" 

He stopped in mid-step before turning around to see her walking towards him in quick, hurried steps. She stopped a few meters away from him. He stared at hew, waiting for her to talk. Sakuno took a deep breath. Then she smiled.

"9 years is such a long time, ne Ryoma-kun?"

He blinked at her question. She continued.

"I'm not sure if I can wait again for that long. So.." She smiled at him gently.

"Next lifetime, don't keep me waiting."

He stared at her for a moment. Realization hit him. He chuckled lightly before giving her one of his rare smiles. He nodded his head briefly.

"Until then, Sakuno."

He turned around, lifted his hand in a short wave before walking away. Sakuno lifted her hand to return his wave, not caring even if he doesn't see her mimick his actions.

_I'll be waiting..Ryoma._

When she can no longer see his fading figure, she turned around and walked back to the reception hall.

Away from him and into Fuji's loving arms.

It was now time to let go.

* * *

Crappy chapter? Hope not. 


	9. Loved one and Rain

**Solace and Harmony**

Disclaimer:  
Yo. few short words. POT doesn't belong to me. so don't sue.

Summary:  
"...what were you trying to test"  
"...Fate.."

A.N:

The last chapter for this story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and waited for my updates.

**EPILOGUE: Loved one and Rain: Oyaji's sign  
**

* * *

Ryoma entered his apartment and shut the door behind him. After toeing off his shoes, he proceeded to his bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He didn't want to do anything right now. He just wanted to close his eyes and rest. Or die. He approached his study table and gently picked up the cd Sakuno gave him. Flashes of memories ran through his exhausted mind, mentally torturing him and draining him of energy more than any tennis match can do to him. He remembered their first meeting at the train on the way to his match. When she asked him hesitantly if she can see how he looks like when wearing his newly made Seigaku Regulars jacket. The concerned look etched on her face and the panic reflecting in her eyes when she leapt over the barrier and rushed to his side, cluthing her pink school ribbon tightly when he injured his eye during his singles match with Fudomine. Her sweet yet shy smile whenever she greets him in the hallways of their former school. The tasty obento's she makes for him almost everyday. Her softly spoken "Congratulations" whenever he wins a match. The tennis ball with the words "Nationals # 1!" written on it. And finally, Sakuno smiling gently..in her white wedding dress.. while holding on to the arm of Fuji Syuusuke. 

_"Next lifetime, don't keep me waiting.."_

He shook his head before opening his desk drawer and laying down the cd gently inside. He locked the drawer shut and threw the key behind him, not really caring where it lands. He flopped down on his bed and burried his head under his pillows, mentally willing himself to calm down. He took deep, even breaths and swallowed hard, ignoring how his chest seem to tighten even more and a strong urge to yell and cry threatened to burst out and kill him.

_Sayonara..Ryuuzaki._

The sound of rain gently hitting his windows made him lift up his head and stare outside. He stood up, opened his sliding door and walked outside to his terrace. The cold wind and the now heavily pouring rain pounded into his weary figure, soaking him with what he felt was the tears of the sky. He savored the moment of coldness he was feeling, not minding the fact that he was now wet enough to make him sick for weeks. He stared into the dark clouds on the sky before smiling bitterly. Even the sky was mocking him. As he stared off into the distance, a conversation he once had with his oyaji popped into his mind.

_ "Ne, Oyaji."_

_"Nande?" Came his father's bored answer. He hesitated for a moment._

_"How..did you know that mom was the one?"_

_Nanjiroh choked on the tea he was drinking and started beating his chest rather hard as he gasped for air. The moment the tea managed to find it's way back to it's right track, he stared at his son in shock. He was about to start yelling about his son "Finally turning into a man" when the serious look on Ryoma's face made him halt. He slapped his magazine shut and placed it aside before scratching his chin thoughtfully. He glanced back at his son's expecting gaze before grinning idiotically._

_"Well, seishonen. I owe it all to the rain!"_

_Ryoma raised an eyebrow at his oyaji, a puzzled look on his face. Rain?_

_Nanjiroh nodded his head, as if knowing what was going on in his son's head. He stood up and caught his son's head in a tight headlock. As Ryoma squirmed for freedom, Nanjiroh continued his explanation._

_"Let's just say that it was the rain who decided for me. It was like a sign."_

_Ryoma stopped trying to slap his dad's arm away from his neck and lifted his head to gaze at Nanjiroh. He noted the far away look in his Oyaji's eyes before he spoke up again._

_"If..she rejected you. Whatwould you have done?"_

_The arm around his neck tightened and he had his hair ruffled before he was released and was able to breathe again. He clutched his neck, checking of everything was still in place before shooting his Oyaji one of his death glares. Nanjiroh merely sneered at his son before saying haughtily._

_"Mada mada dana, Seishonen. As if she'll be able to resist someone as handsome, amazing, incredibly gifted and oozing with sex appeal like me!"_

_Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Che.." he muttured under his breath. This earned him a slap on the head from the magazine his oyaji has now snatched up from the ground._

_ "Hmph. Ungrateful little brat!" Nanjiroh huffed. He stood up and headed to the sliding door that would lead him upstairs. He stopped, his hand on the door handle before speaking again, not even bothering to turn around."_

_"If she didn't accept me, I'd still wait for the rain."_

_Ryoma lifted his head, hands still cluthing at the area where he was whacked by the magazine. He gave a confused look at Nanjiroh's back. Before he could ask the reason why, Nanjiroh has already stepped behind the door and shut it behind him._

_"Che..baka oyaji." Ryoma muttered, annoyed at the cryptic answers he got._

_Unknown to him, his dad was behind the door, smiling rather gently before bounding up the stairs, to him and Rinko's room.  
_

* * *

_  
_Now, as he stood under the pouring rain, he finally knew the reason why his Oyaji gave him those answers. He sent a smug smile to the heavens, where he knew his oyaji is smirking at him.

"Mada mada dane, baka Oyaji." He yelled to the sky.

_I finally understood you Oyaji. Now, I know the reason why.._

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, feeling something other than rain slide down his face.

_Because under the rain, I can pretend that the water falling down my face are the tears being cried by the sky. That those tears belongs to the heavens..and not mine._

From inside the bedroom of Ryoma Echizen, choked sobs and murmured names can be heard coming from the lone figure standing outside in the rain.

_PAROXYSM._

_PAIN._

..OWARI..


End file.
